


The Prince's Pet

by bianccalove



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: General, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Shibari, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianccalove/pseuds/bianccalove
Summary: Prince Kylo is tired of being questioned by General Hux, and decides to punish him accordingly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NOXOGOTH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOXOGOTH/gifts).



He began to pace around the room in frustration, the ivy twined in his hair started to swing, and almost fall out with his movements. ‘How dare they’, he thought, ‘I am The Prince of this land, none of them can challenge me and win. I will slaughter them all!’ A growl escaped his lips, and the men in the room looked toward him, waiting for his answer. “We will attack as soon as our army is ready, and we will slaughter them all.” One certain orange haired general spoke, “Is that the smart choice your majesty, if we can negotiate with them, or maybe hold a sneak attack they would never see us coming. You must always be so impulsive.” Prince Kylo’s face turned into a fit of anger, it was like a permanent glare had settled there. But Hux just smirked in amusement as he started yelling and throwing things, and all the men scattered out of the room to escape his wrath. He was the youngest prince, and his older brother was away. Leaving him in charge, little did they know they would be attacked by a neighboring kingdom, if only Prince Kylo would have taken the engagement offer to the only princess of Chata. For she was a beautiful simple princess, and had a ray of light none of the other women had. But only two people knew of Prince Kylo’s need for cock. A woman certainly wouldn’t do, and he already had the cock he needed. His eyes blazed in anger and as soon as the room was empty, he stomped up to the general and wrapped his hands around his throat, lifting him, “MUST YOU ALWAYS QUESTION ME HUX?!” Hux’s eyes flashed, and his smirk never left his face, “Yes, of course… Master.” The Prince could see Hux’s desire, and his eyes moved down to the man’s trousers, seeing his cock had was almost fully erect. Kylo licked his lips, “Do you need something, Pet?” Hux’s face formed into a grimace as he nodded, soon he would fuck him into oblivion but he would tease him first. Until he screamed and begged for him.

                    He let go of his neck, and Hux took a deep breath, gasping for air, he no longer Complained, because he knew the wrath he instilled from tempting the Princes temper. Kylo hisses, “Meet me in 5 minutes, you know where.” Hux smiled, and sauntered out of the room. Kylo lets out a deep breath, calming his temper down. He must not kill the man when he starts their fun, the prince heads to his room, and slides a hand through his thick black hair that fell to his shoulders. Letting the ivy fall to the floor, his black armored dress was all he had on as he pushes a stone in the wall, a hidden stairwell opening. He walked down the stairs, observing that the torches were already lit as he walked into the fire lit room. A fireplace and rugs were in the center, and on the side, was a table adorned with his toys. Sex toys that is. There were silver chains on the wall, and he saw Hux lying on a rug in the corner, almost fully naked except for a black corset he had gifted him almost two months ago, Hux smirked at him, and stood up, letting the prince walk around him. Hux loved the dominance Kylo exuded, that was one of the reasons he had offered himself up a year ago, He couldn’t resist the black-haired man, he was pure sin in a man’s body.

                       Kylo slaps the shorter man’s plump ass, and squeezes it, oh how he loved to Play with his ass. It was one of his favorite things. Hux arches his back, his butt lifting into the air as a moan escapes his lips. Kylo grabs his dick from behind, and lets the other hand slide down his throat, and chest. Licking and sucking his neck, leaving tiny hickeys in his pursuit. Hux bites his lips, and grinds his cock against the bigger man’s hands, his mind had shut down, and all he could feel was the hands and mouth on his skin. His gasps got louder as his cock grew, the warm fingertips rubbing his cock making him drool. Kylo lets him go, and pushes his stomach against the bolted down table, pushing everything off but a huge bundle of thin rope. Hux’s eyes widen in surprise, “Yes Fuck yes!” as Kylo unwraps the rope, taking the ties and starts with his wrists, tightly securing them together.  Grinding against his ass, He skillfully, moves to turn him over, tying them into a knot over his chest, and a few more down horizontally underneath his nipples, across his arms. The knot around his neck held his head still, but didn’t choke him, and showed the marks he left quite beautifully. Ripping off the corset, one last piece of rope was wrapped around his waist and tied into the others. He maneuvered him to a pole in the room, and tied him there, his legs still free. But they wouldn’t be for long.

                He took a shorter piece of rope and tied his knee up to the wall, spreading one of his legs out for Kylo to get access to his cock. When he was done, he looks at his masterpiece, and Hux is frowning, the tip of his cock was flushed red and fully erect. He wanted him to touch him, to fuck him. The prince says, “I want you to beg for me, to not be able to wait until I slide my cock inside your ass and bottom out. “His lips were wet as he kissed the man, and let his body grind against the others, and get them both flustered. He pulls away and slides to his knees, one hand wrapping around the others balls, as he licked the tip of his cock. Taking his head in his mouth and drooling as he sucked him, he let Hux face fuck him, and moaned as he tasted the salty precum from his dick. Hux was mewling, and his white skin had turned into a blushing pink. Kylo took two fingers and stuck them In Hux’s mouth, letting him suck and coat them with his spit. Taking them out of his mouth, he slides one in, stretching the man, but soon It seems Hux can’t wait, and spreads his legs wide, “FUCK ME NOW!” Kylo smirked in satisfaction, ripping off his dress, he spits on his hand, readying his cock, and lifts Hux’s hips, as he thrusts himself inside the man. He was so tight around his cock, Kylo gasps in pleasure, Hux moaning alongside him. He pulls out slowly, and thrusts in hard. His dick intentionally brushing the spot that makes the other man see stars, He closes his eyes as his thrusts pick up speed, and he bottoms out. His bare skin slaps against Hux’s hips, and in less than a handful of thrusts, Hux starts to cum, a loud moan if pushed from his lips, and his cock twitches as his cum splatters on his own chest. Kylo’s cock is milked by the other man’s ass, and he groans as he starts to cum as well, shooting his thick load inside Hux’s ass.

                     He gasps and falls against Hux, his body tired and weak, but he felt amazing.


End file.
